El maldito
by Tsukkisaurio
Summary: La luna apareció como cada noche, su brillo encendió en él lo que ya acostumbraba pero quemaba mientras buscaba a quien pudiera apagar ese incendio.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Furudate.**

* * *

Su hermosa y viva voz se podía escuchar en aquel cuarto. Su cuerpo delgado, de brazos y piernas largas, extremidades enredadas a un cuerpo mucho más grande. Uno musculoso que arremetía en él, llevándole a la gloria, al cielo que acariciaba con sus dedos unos segundos antes de comenzar a caer poco a poco de nuevo en sí.

Todas las noches era lo mismo, uno distinto, contadas los que fueron iguales. Era su poder, la atracción que generaba en todos los hombres que hacían contacto visual con sus ojos. Ardía su pecho por las noches, su cuerpo gritaba para luego ser su voz la que se escuchará mientras recibía el fuego de la pasión del sujeto que fuera su amante de una noche.

De día sus ojos eran vacíos, de noche brillaban. Le consideraban la presa cuando era el cazador. Todos caían en sus redes, en sus brazos y le complacían como quería, como necesitaba para no ahogarse entre las llamas que le consumían, que le quemaban y su único alivio lo encontraba en otros cada noche sin excepción. Sin escapatoria.

No quería dinero, lo tiraba al rostro de quien quisiera dárselo. Se iba antes de que despertarán o apenas terminaban de dejarle satisfecho. Con la frente en alto, una sonrisa en sus labios y su andar altanero por las calles de la ciudad hasta su hogar donde nadie entraba hasta que llegó el día que menos esperaba.

Cabellos suaves, sonrisa sutil, bruto, tonto pero honesto, educado y un poco tímido. Algo torpe pero, le había cautivado, algo que nadie había conseguido en él y le hizo ver toda la vida distinta.

Era una deidad, atraía a todos por el magnetismo que desprendía pero había quien no se conformaba con su cuerpo, quería ir más allá de él, conocer lo que otros no quisieron una vez obtuvieron lo que buscaban.

No le permitió quitarle la ropa, ni pasar de cinco besos en una noche. Era curioso, pero hermoso, algo nuevo que comenzó a experimentar por un tiempo. Un sujeto que llamó su atención, porque era distinto al resto y nunca había conocido hasta la actualidad uno igual.

Por primera vez, su cuerpo ardía pero sobrevivía sin tener otro calor encima suyo, porque anhelaba otro, esperaba por esa noche que luego de meses llego. Suave, lento, arrasador que le hizo sentir luego de mucho tiempo, feliz.

-I-iwaizumi~

-Oikawa...

Esa noche fue la primera y también la última. No lloró, se quedó con los mejores recuerdos que tuvo con cada salida, cada sonrisa dada, beso robado y manos entrelazadas, como también, la primera vez que le hicieron el amor.

Volvió a tener aquel calor asfixiante, que le quemaba, era con más intensidad que antes y no dudo en refugiarse cada noche con alguien diferente. Vestir sus mejores prendas, dedicar unos minutos a su cabello castaño que brillaba con el sol durante el día y bailaba con las caricias del viento mientras se iba con una sonrisa del hotel.

El brillo en sus ojos regreso un año después, no pudo evitarlo. A pesar de generar en él al principio rechazo por su comportamiento tosco, de piedra, era alguien atento que a su modo con sus celos hicieron en él sentir un retorcijón en su estómago. Ya había sufrido suficiente, debía permitirse de nuevo volver a salir adelante y el calor de cada noche se redujo de nuevo ante su corazón que quería ser cuidado solo por una persona.

Fue un poco menos de tiempo el que tardo en amarlo. No hablaron de sus pasados amorosos, porque para él, aún era algo que no había superado por completo, eso delataban sus ojos que cautivaron al hombre que con su chaqueta, le cubrió de la lluvia una noche. Con palabras no pensadas dijo que le dio pena, pero que fue su impulso para seguirle, conquistarle y amarlo.

-Ushijima~

-Oikawa...

Con su chaqueta cubriendo sus hombros, miraba por la ventana hacía la luna. Ninguna lagrima callo, no lloró de nuevo, no pudo. Su pecho dolía, su garganta ardía luego de gritar. Solo por una noche, porque a la siguiente volvió a las calles iluminadas de la ciudad, viéndose de nuevo en distintos brazos, besando otras bocas y abrazando otros cuerpos que solo le servían de consuelo.

Metido en la tina con el agua hasta el cuello, subiendo hasta su nariz y luego frente, pasaban los minutos sin suceder nada. Era una deidad, no podía morir, no con esa facilidad, no era frágil como las personas y en ese momento ansiaba tanto serlo. Se miraba en el espejo sin color en su piel, con sus perfectos rizos goteando agua, con ojeras bajo sus ojos, su garganta ardiendo. Cada noche era igual.

El tono tan hermoso que su piel tenía y que él comenzó a maltratar, de noche comenzaba a quitar todo rastro gris. Su cabello volvía a parecer esponjoso, sedoso y disparaba para todos lados dándole su toque coqueto. Sus labios resecos adquirían su tinte rosado y las ojeras parecían nunca haber estado allí. Incluso las noches que paso en desvelo porque parecía que nunca tuvo sueño, estaba con toda su energía aunque no quisiera hacerlo, pero lo necesitaba sin poder evitarlo.

La cama en la que hizo el amor por primera vez, la chaqueta con la que fue envuelto para su consuelo, se sentía protegido bajo su propio techo, como si los tuviera a su lado aunque ya no estaban. Sin importar cuanto los llamó, cuanto grito, nada cambió.

Siguió haciendo su vida, ignorando a quienes más de una vez querían estar a su lado, intentar algo más que ir a una cama. Le prometieron el mundo entero, pero él solo quería desaparecer de el, dejar de caminar, de vivir, siquiera quería soñar.

Pasaron unos años más donde aquella rutina donde hombre tras hombre caía a sus pies y con sus encantos que nunca se desvanecían y tampoco su juventud eterna. Si se encerraba, solo se volvía un robot para continuar así cada noche, nada volvería a suceder, aunque sin darse cuenta, ese fue su error.

A pesar de sus negativas, ganaba su insistencia. Con sus malas palabras, le sobrepasaba su voz estruendosa. Con su peor cara, le cegaba su enorme sonrisa. Antes de poder hacer algo, ya había sido tarde, porque su corazón anhelante de cariño se dejó envolver por aquella gran calidez.

Los límites eran grandes, pero su paciencia hacía él, eran más. Su encantó natural no le bastaba en lo personal, sus mejores prendas no le parecían suficientes, su peinado no le veía forma a pesar de estar perfecto. Habían pasado muchos años en los que no se pasaba muchos minutos arreglándose frente al espejo, observándose con el terror inyectado en sus ojos.

No hubo una cama, no hubo siquiera un beso. Se conformaba con mimar su hermoso cabello en picos y de dos colores, pero más maravillaban sus ojos dorados brillantes como el mismo sol. Quería estar así toda su vida, porque así también, había aceptado el joven vivirla a su lado, sin nada más que lo que tenían.

Pero era muy joven. Sus sueños, anhelos, metas eran muy grandes como su amor, quería darle siempre lo mejor, estar a su lado y no ver nunca más la sombra en sus ojos como si estuviera muerto. Porque desde ese día, donde sus ojos hicieron contacto por primera vez, se gritó a si mismo que daría todo por ver a Tooru con una sonrisa.

-Bokuto~

-Oikawa... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Con anillo en mano, parado con la luna siendo testigo de aquella proposición apenas teniendo meses de conocerse. Pero era feliz, volvía a estarlo luego de mucho tiempo. La sonrisa en su rostro, autentica como la que anhelaba ver su pareja, fue el detonante, el estímulo para el paso final.

 _Oikawa... Te amo_

 _Oikawa... Te amo_

-Oikawa... _Te amo._

-¡NO!

.

.

.

.

En su andar las miradas se fijaban en él, su paso seguro, fluido y caderas que se contoneaban con naturalidad. Todos que lo veían venir de frente giraban sus cabezas, pedían porque esos bellos ojos castaños le observaran, apenas una sutil mirada al pasar pero nadie conseguía eso. Porque no era del modo ni el momento en que se conseguía su atención.

Cuando la luz del sol brillaba en la ciudad, era libre.

Cuando la luz de la luna brillaba en la ciudad, era prisionero.

Los deseos, el fuego de la pasión que le abordaba. Las sonrisas y miradas que no brindaba, de noche eran para todos. Nadie veía la sombra oscura en sus irises, no escuchaban con atención sus palabras vacías que consideraban auténticas, porque ellos también susurraban a su oído promesas que no cumplirían pero lo decían llevados por el momento.

Lo disfrutaba sin ser visto por la pureza que daba la luz del sol pero se avergonzaba cuando salía de un lugar que no era su hogar, sintiendo su intensa luz sobre él, como si lo juzgará o sintiera pena y confortará con su calidez. No sabía ni quería saberlo porque no cambiaría nada.

Iwaizumi fue su primera amor, Ushijima el segundo, Bokuto el tercero. Todos distintos, pero con algo en común. Que ellos lo amaron como él a ellos. No lloró, pero no porque no quiso, sino porque no tenía permitido llorar, no podía soltar ni una lagrima por más que lo deseará, le habían arrebatado eso y mucho más.

Podía amar, pero no ser amado para siempre.

Había anhelado todo, revelado como un adolescente con quien no debía, encaminando al pecado al amor de la deidad de la luna, quien le castigo al utilizar su poder para jugar con su amante que le maullaba cada noche.

No era como ellos en fuerza y poder, nadie interfirió porque a la deidad rubia de la luna, nadie le contradecía, menos cuando con su corazón roto por su amor perdido, le maldijo. Abrazado por el sol, visto por todos como un simple eclipse, para él fue ver la luz que le cegó y maldijo.

Fue la misma que vio la primera noche, en la cama, abrazado a él antes de que se pusiera duro como piedra, partiéndose en mil pedazos. Con Ushijima, cometió el mismo error sin poder evitarlo, a Bokuto quiso salvarlo cuando este quería salvarle a él, terminando por caer de nuevo y viendo frente a sus ojos, como el brillo de la luna le volvía a arrebatar a su amor por tercera vez.

La luna apareció como cada noche, su brillo encendió en él lo que ya acostumbraba pero quemaba mientras buscaba a quien pudiera apagar ese incendio.

Acostado en la cama, con la chaqueta puesta y el anillo brillando en su dedo se quedaba durante todo el día hasta que en la noche, el hechizo de la luna lo tomaba y hacía su voluntad, pero prometiéndose ya no dejarse amar.

Ya no quería cargar con el dolor, las lágrimas que no podía soltar, ni poder llorar a los tres hombres que se volvieron escombros al decirle viendo sus ojos lo único que no era considerado un pecado.

Amar.

* * *

Este OS esta dedicado a Sugey. Es mi regalo del intercambio de fics del grupo KT-BA.  
Disfrute como también sufrí escribiendo esto x'D. Pero estoy feliz con el resultado y me guto :D  
Espero también sea de su agrado. Agradezco a Mariel por betearlo, te adoorooo )3(.

Nos leemos en otra historia~  
Besos y abrazooos.


End file.
